Mystique
by ThetamirHusky
Summary: My first fanfic, it's a StanxKenny slashfic


**WARNING:** This story contains copious amounts of yaoi (relations between two men) and explicit sexual content. If you are offended by this, leave right now.

I do not own the rights to South Park, this is an example of fair use. All rights reserved, Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Comedy Central etc.

(**A.N.** This is my first fic ever, so please take the time to leave me a comment and give me some constructive criticism :D)

**Mystique**

by ThetamirHusky

"Hey Stan, it's me."

"Shit." I thought to myself; Kenny only calls when something bad is happening.

"How's it going?" I asked. Playing it cool; my subconscious way of hoping that nothing's wrong.

"Shit blew up. My dad found my yaoi folder on my computer. He kicked me out of the house." I could tell he was holding back tears.

"My parents are gone for the weekend. You can stay here until they get home but I'm not sure how they'll feel about it." I said cheerfully, but inside I was full of sorrow and resentment.

"Thanks Stan. You've always been here for me." said Kenny. I waited until I heard the *click* of him hanging up before I started crying.

Kenny has been my best friend since we were eight years old. We met ten years ago on the playground of South Park Elementary, and we've been friends ever since. He came out to me when we were fifteen. I felt sorry for him, South Park isn't exactly the most liberal town. If people found out about him he'd probably get his ass kicked daily. I just pray he got out of the house before his dad had the chance to. His dad is a drunken homophobic bastard and Ken is far too good for him.

.

I sat and pondered this for about twenty minutes until I heard the soft *ding-dong* of the doorbell. I opened the door and I saw exactly what I didn't want to; Kenny had a black eye and his nose was bleeding.

"Oh shit, Kenny! Are you OK?" I ask, trying to show my concern and sympathy

"I'm fine," said Ken, "don't worry about me." How could he ask me not to worry? He was my best friend and he had just been beaten up!

"Are you sure? I'm always here for you." I offered, trying to be as kind as possible.

"Please Stan, I just need a place to sleep." He whimpered out.

"Come inside, I'm going to run you a hot bath!" I exclaimed as cheerfully as possible.

"It's OK Stan, I'm fine!" He pleaded

"Nonsense, you look like shit, I'll be right back." I said, and I was off to the bathroom.

I turned on the water. God, the sight of Kenny like this really disturbs me. I knew his dad was mean, but I didn't know he was capable of doing something like this. I stared at the pink bathroom tile and thought about Kenny's dad until the water was ready.

"OK Ken, your bath is ready!" I yelled from down the hall

"Thanks Stan, you really didn't have to..."

"It's the least I could do! Now get in the tub." I interrupted.

While Ken was in the tub, I got the guest room ready for him. I figured he might not be able to sleep so I brought out some movies for us to Kenny came out of the tub.

"Hey Stan" he said. He was wearing only a pink towel. For some reason, the sight of Kenny in this state of dress made me nervous.

"Um...h-hi Kenny, um, This is wh-where you'll be sleeping." I managed to choke out.

"What the hell is happening?" I thought to myself. I couldn't stop stuttering and I felt myself blushing. And I could not take my eyes off Kenny!

"Do you, um, need to, um, b-borrow some p-p-pajamas?" I barely asked. At this point I was full on staring at his features. His big strong arms, his huge pecs, his rippling abs, his sexy legs.

"What is going on?" I asked myself. I'd never even considered that I might be into guys!

"No thanks, I'll just sleep in my boxers." Kenny said firmly, bringing me back to reality.

"OK then." I managed to say without stuttering. For some reason I decided not to disagree with that one. That's when I realized I had a giant boner.

"Wow, what the fuck?" I thought angrily. I'd never gotten a boner looking at a guy. That's when it happened. Kenny decided he'd take off his towel and put his boxers on right in front of me. I guess he figured that I was straight so it wouldn't matter. He had a plump little ass and a massive, uncut cock. He also had a big smooth ballsack that hung down just below the tip of his penis. I felt myself silently wishing he would stay naked as he pulled his red plaid boxers on. This experience was very unsettling to me. Never in my life had I found a guy attractive. But come to think about it, I'd never really had any interest in looking at girls. I mean sure, I'd had a few girlfriends, but I don't think I can remember ever getting hard because of one.

"Could I possibly be gay?" I wondered. "No, Kenny is my friend," I thought, "I'd never look at him sexually! But god that body...

"Stan?" Ken asked, interrupting my thought process.

"Yeah Kenny?"

"Why are you blushing?" He asks curiously. I didn't even realize.

"Uh... I I I..." I stammer nervously.

"And why are you staring at my crotch?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Well um I..." I said, in complete horror.

"And why does it look like you have a boner?"

"I, um, I..." I choked out, but I was interrupted when Kenny came up to me and gave me a big kiss on the lips. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and wiggled it around. How did he know where all the sensitive spots were? At that point I was obviously completely flustered.

"Just what I thought." He muttered. And then he took off his boxers and started to rub himself.

He sat me down on the guest bed and took off my shirt. I was terrified yet exhilarated. He leaned in on my chest and started licking my left nipple. I let out a big moan. He then took my nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. then he started working his magic on the other one.

"Oh my god K-K-Kenny!" I shouted. He unzipped my pants and I was a bit embarrassed. Ken was such a cool guy and here I was just a big dork who still wears tighty whities. But he must have not cared because he started rubbing his face in my crotch and licking me through my underwear. The feeling of his tongue almost on my cock, separated only by a few layers of cotton was amazing. He pulled my briefs down and my penis was exposed. Kenny was the first person to see me naked since I was a baby, and I felt good. He took his hand and rubbed my cock up and down. He then took my entire penis into his mouth. He sucked and licked with much skill, paying close attention to the head. He pulled my foreskin up over the head and inserted the tip of his tongue in between the two. I felt like I was in heaven. Then, just before I was about to cum, he stopped and spit out a ton of precum into his hand.

"Geeze Stan, you squirt buckets of precum!" He exclaimed. He then took the sticky gooey substance and rubbed it all over his massive, throbbing man-meat. Then he bent me over the bed and said

"Don't worry, just relax." I was still extremely nervous. But, he took it slow, inserting a finger first to get me started. This was the first time I'd ever have anything up there,and it felt surprisingly good!

"Oh my god Kenny!" I shouted. He moved it in and out and I was in ecstasy. He gradually increased to two, then three fingers. That's when he decided it was time.

"Oh K-Kenny!" I screamed as he thrust his gigantic tool into my pink anus. At the initial penetration I felt a strange combination of slight pain and extreme pleasure. He slid in and out and I could feel the pressure on my prostate.

"Oh god Ken! HARDER!" I gasped. Having Kenny inside of me was like every time I've ever masturbated only fifty times more sensational. After a few minutes of this he grabbed my cock and started to give me a hand-job in perfect rhythm with his thrusting. It felt as if the semen building up in my penis was some kind of wild monster fighting hard to get out of his cage. My ass was on fire but at the same time throbbing with blasts of euphoria. The tip of my penis was pulsing in pure bliss; how did Kenny know exactly how to rub me? This was it, I felt the monster breaking out of it's cage. I knew It would be a matter of seconds before I reached my climax.

"OH GOD KENNY!" I shrieked as I came all over the place. I felt the white warm goo all over me and I was in heaven. Moments later I felt Kenny's warm explosion of snow-white sticky goo inside of me. He pulled out of me and gave me a big smooch. Covered in both of our cum, I finally realized what was right in front of my face. Ever since the day we met, I was madly in love with Kenny McCormick.

"Ken, I have something to tell you." I said. It was about an hour after my new-found lover had stolen my virginity. We were snuggled up on the couch in our undies watching The Notebook on TBS. How clichéd of us.

"Yes Stan?" He asked.

"Well, Kenny, we've been friends for almost as long as I can remember. And tonight has made me realize something that I think I've felt for quite some time actually. Kenny... I love you."

"I love you too Stan."

The evening began with cataclysm and concluded with new-found love. I don't know what will happen with Kenny or his dad or anything else tomorrow, but for now, life is marvelous.


End file.
